Un nuevo interés
by MsBlackwood
Summary: Cuando todo parecía monótono en sus días de confinamiento, Crocodile recibe la inesperada visita de un viejo "amigo" y además conoce a una mujer con un aire bastante peculiar, lo suficiente como para capturar su interés y deseos de conocerla todavía más.


Ensimismado en la oscuridad de su celda, Crocodile mantenía la cabeza agachada, observando algún punto inespecífico del suelo. No tenía compañero de celda, lo cual era bastante grato a su parecer. Prefería pasar su confinamiento solo a tener que compartir ese pequeño espacio con alguien. Y Lo había dejado bastante claro desde el primer día que llego, eliminado al preso que residía allí antes que él.

Reflexionaba por momentos sobre la vida, otros sobre su derrota, otras veces planeaba su venganza, después lo que podría hacer si por alguna razón quedaba libre y por último sobre todos los hechos que estaban ocurriendo en el mundo. Cierto alboroto de parte de los demás reos, lo interrumpió de sus cavilaciones, haciéndolo gruñir por la molestia que eso le generaba. Escuchaba gritos, silbidos, insinuaciones indecentes…. ¿Indecentes? ¿Acaso alguna mujer había bajado al nivel seis? Seguramente sería esa oficial Domino, era atractiva sí, pero no lo suficiente como para llamar su atención ¿O tal vez se trataba de una nueva prisionera? ¿Quién sería y qué tan terrible podría ser como para terminar en ese nivel? Nuevamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un nuevo sonido, esta vez, se trataba de una risa. Una que Crocodile conocía bastante bien, así como la detestaba ¿Qué es lo que hacía ese maldito pájaro aquí?

‒ _Fuffuffuffu~_ Estás armando un gran alboroto ¿No lo crees Rebecca? ‒Sin embargo, Doflamingo no recibió ninguna respuesta.

¿Rebecca? ¿Quién era? ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? Lo repitió varias veces en su mente mientras escucha sus pasos todavía lejanos. Finalmente lo recordó.

¿No se llamaba así la nieta de Sengoku? Y si es que recordaba bien, la mujer estaba en una división especial de la Marina, un nuevo proyecto, que al parecer había arrancado bien. Incluso había escuchado que era sobrina de Vegapunk, pero no estaba seguro de si eran solamente rumores o no. La había visto una vez, durante una de las convocatorias a los Shichibukais, pero había sido desde la distancia y la muchacha se mantuvo de espaldas en todo momento, por lo que no tenía ni idea de cómo sería su rostro. Los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos, la risa de Doflamingo cada vez más molesta al igual que los gritos y silbidos de la mayoría de los hombres allí presentes, más el incesante ruido de cadenas siendo arrastradas confirmaba que el nivel seis recibiría nuevos prisioneros.

─Sí que llamas la atención Rebecca, que valiente al bajar hasta aquí tú sola sabiendo que oirás este tipo de cosas ─Crocodile ya se podía imaginar la petulante sonrisa de Donquixote, de oreja a oreja.

─Ahórrate esas molestas palabras y mejor explícame, el motivo del por qué has bajado hasta acá conmigo. ‒Por primera vez, Doflamingo recibió una respuesta. La voz era firme y autoritaria.

‒ _Fuffuffuffu~_ tengo mis motivos…

─Eres una molestia Donquixote.

‒Bueno, bueno ¿Qué puedo decir?

Crocodile se sorprendió por las palabras de la mujer, no cualquiera le hablaría así a Donquixote. La curiosidad termino por invadir cada fibra de su ser, por lo que inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia delante en un intento de verle. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, porque la muchacha estaba a solo unos metros de su celda. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y su rostro adquirió una expresión un tanto impropia de su persona. La mujer traía puesto un uniforme similar al de los oficiales de la prisión, solo que con algunas significativas diferencias. Portaba un blazer rojo con ribete negro en las mangas y en el cuello, bajo una camisa blanca. En el cuello de la camisa, traía una corbata negra de tipo listón entrecruzado, sus pantalones eran largos y negros que terminan por resaltar sus curvas naturales y acababan escondiéndose bajo unas largas botas del mismo color que iniciaban por debajo de sus rodillas. Su andar era seguro, su postura recta y elevaba ligeramente el mentón, en señal de valentía o superioridad, no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos. Su tez nívea, contrastaba fuertemente con la azabache cabellera que poseía. El cabello le caía suelto por los lados hasta acabar al principio de su cintura, y danzaban grácilmente con cada paso que daba. Tenía un largo flequillo recto que enmarcaba su rostro encantador. Sus labios eran rosados, su nariz respigada y lo que más resaltaba en ella, era su mirada. De aspecto lobuno en conjunto con sus iris negros, auguraban que se trataba de una persona calculadora hasta se animaba a pensar que feroz.

─Así que esta es tu herencia Sengoku ─Susurró para sí mismo Crocodile. Era muy atractiva, no lo discutía, pero necesitaba más que eso para capturar su interés.

La mujer traía una gruesa cadena en la mano, la cual tironeaba cada tanto. Detrás de ella se encontraban tres prisioneros de considerable tamaño con las manos esposadas y unidas a la gran cadena que ella portaba. La siguió con la mirada hasta que el retumbante sonido de las rejas en su celda, lo obligó a desviar los ojos de ella, ahora al gran hombre de sonrisa petulante y anteojos peculiares.

─Así que era verdad, Crocodile, terminaste encerrado… ¡ _Fuffuffuffu_ , apuesto a que no te lo esperabas de un enano como sombrero de paja! ─Se burló, ganándose un gruñido de Crocodile como respuesta.

‒No estoy de humor ahora ¿A qué has venido maldito pájaro? ¿A burlarte?

─Oh, no…Lo siento mi buen amigo, pero he venido por razones distintas, visitarte, solo me ha quedado de paso.

─Intuyo cual puede ser esa razón, pero de todas maneras no me lo explico ─ Y era cierto ¿Qué podía despertar tanto interés de Doflamingo en ella?

‒Si la vieras más de cerca lo entenderías… _Fuffuffuffu~_ , no es distinta a nosotros, me es suficiente con solo mirarla a los ojos para saberlo, sería interesante si alguien como ella llegara a unirse a nuestro bando y estoy seguro que solo necesita un pequeño empujón para colapsar ─Doflamingo hizo una pequeña pausa para perfilar ligeramente su rostro hacia ella. Con la ayuda de un solo dedo, deslizo para abajo sus característicos anteojos para verla mejor. Crocodile conocía esa mirada─. Y quiero ser yo el hacedor de corromper a la nieta de ese maldito viejo, me lo debe después de todo…

Un pequeño silencio sobrevino a la escalofriante declaración de Doflamingo. Crocodile era uno de los pocos que conocían los ojos desnudos del todavía Shichibukai y la historia en torno a su fallecido hermano menor influenciando por el Almirante de Flota, finalmente respondió.

─¿La has estado acosando, verdad maldito?

─Oe, oe, si lo dices así, haces que suene feo…─En ese momento, uno de los reos empezó a armar jaleo─. Oh, mira…Cuando lo veas, sabrás a lo que me refiero.

La cadena que Rebecca portaba se tensó de repente. Los presos detuvieron su andar y protestaron furiosos.

─¿¡Qué demonios estamos haciendo!? ¡Es una chica y está sola! ¡Atrapadle y usémosla como cebo para escapar!

─¡Cabrones, esta es nuestra oportunidad!

Unos de los criminales observo a la chica y ella volteo sin mucha gana y para colmo, mirándolo por encima del hombro como si tratara de un insecto. El hombre sintió que la bilis se le subía a la garganta por la ira, levantó los brazos, lanzando un grito que sería la orden para llevar a cabo dicha idea.

El primero de los delincuentes, estiro sin ninguna delicadeza de la cadena, obligando a que la chica la suelte, sin embargo, en su rostro no había ningún atisbo de ansiedad o miedo. El segundo preso, se lanzó sobre ella, con un puño en alto, listo para asestarle un poderoso golpe, pero cuando bajo el brazo, la figura de la chica ya no se encontraba en el mismo sitio. Había pegado un gran brinco, inclinando todo su cuerpo para atrás. Sus manos amortiguaron la caída de cabeza y tomando el impulso necesario con estas, se lanzó hacia arriba de nuevo, directo hacia su atacante.

─¿¡Pero qué cojon‒…!? ‒El hombro no había sido capaz de culminar la frase, pues había recibido una brutal patada en el estómago, capaz de privarle todo el aire en sus pulmones, escupir entre dientes algo de sangre y tirarlo fuertemente de espaldas.

Entonces Crocodile lo vio. Parada sobre el sujeto, con las piernas ligeramente dobladas por el impacto, el semblante de la muchacha era otro. Se alcanzaba a distinguir una ligera sonrisa ‒a su parecer sádica‒ que adornaba ahora su rostro. Sus ojos obtuvieron otro brillo, uno más cruel que parecía querer deslizarse a la locura. Los otros dos prisioneros restantes observaron la escena con las bocas abiertas de la sorpresa, pero decidieron que no se detendrían solo por eso. El siguiente convicto se lanzó sobre ella, tomándola de un brazo, no obstante, no espero que la muchacha, brinque lo suficientemente alto de vuelta y aprovechando el agarre de su contrincante, se balanceara detrás de él torciéndole el brazo al hombre, aplicando así una llave que lo inmovilizaba. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, ejerció tal fuerza que la extremidad del sujeto termino rompiéndose, haciendo resonar sus huesos rotos por todo el lugar y esparcirse en cada recoveco gracias al eco. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el lastimero alarido del hombre, clamando ayuda se hizo oír, y ser capaz de helarle la piel a cualquiera. Para esta ocasión Rebecca dejo escapar una pequeña risa con aire burlón y desafiante. Crocodile le dirigió una rápida mirada a Doflamingo, alcanzando a distinguir su sonrisa extasiada ante toda la escena.

Un nuevo grito, le advirtió que debía seguir observando lo que sucedía. El ultimo delincuente, brinco sobre Rebecca, listo para asestarle un golpe, pero este fue detenido. Sorprendentemente la chica había amortiguado el golpe con su muñeca desnuda, reflejando frustración en el rostro del contrario, que intento ahora propinarle un brutal cabezazo, sin embargo, Rebecca volvió a detenerlo sin ningún esfuerzo con su mano libre, cerrando los dedos alrededor del cabello de este, estirándolos. Nuevamente la chica volvió a reír, pero esta vez de una forma mucho más melodiosa que la anterior.

─ _Ara, ara_ ~ Te he atrapado~ ‒Rebecca entorno los ojos, sin dejar de observar el rostro del hombre y regalarle una sonrisa que podría considerarse encantadora de haber sido otro momento‒. ¿De verdad pensaban capturarme y usarme tan vilmente para escapar de aquí?

Apenas termino la oración, el rostro de Rebecca adquirió una expresión totalmente agresiva.

─¡No me subestimen! ─Sus palabras llena de ira acentuaban la amenaza de la situación.

Empujo al preso hacia delante, llevándolo junto con ella hacia atrás, la espalda del hombre, amortiguo el golpe contra el duro suelo, pero el giro aún no había terminado. Rebecca lo empujo nuevamente hacia delante, levantándolo y mucho antes de que el rostro del hombre cayera contra el suelo, la chica apoyo de vuelta sus manos contra el suelo y termino impulsándose hacia arriba, propinándole una serie de patadas al hombre y llevarlo hacia delante en lo que duraba la nueva dirección de la caída. La chica entorno los ojos al observar al hombre inconsciente y luego enarco una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que el primer reo al que había golpeado, consiguió levantarse e intentaba correr hacia las escaleras, lanzando sonoros resoplidos ante la falta de aire.

Sin embargo Rebecca ya estaba encima de él, quien la miro horrorizado al notar la sonrisa reflejada en el semblante oscuro de la chica. Se apoyó en el suelo con la gracia de una gimnasta y le asesto un gancho derecho directo a la quijada.

─ _Tekkai_ ─Susurro. Cuando el hombre levanto la cabeza, aturdido por el golpe. Rebecca lo obligo a levantarse, y seguidamente, recibió tres golpes certeros en la zona del pecho─. _Impacto Knocking_ …

El hombre cayó al suelo paralizado, balbuceando y jadeando. La sonrisa de Rebecca esta vez volvió a tornase encantadora y observo con ojos desafiantes a todos los sujetos allí confinados. Crocodile no había pasado por alto el silencio sepulcral que invadió al lugar apenas inició la pelea.

─Oh…¿Qué ha pasado con sus desagradables elogios? ─Su rostro reflejo toda la molestia que se había abstenido de mostrar apenas llego─. Ustedes sí que saben cómo molestar a una mujer…

‒¡Tú sí que sabes cómo moverte _Bishamon-chan_! ─Comento uno de los prisioneros aproximándose a los barrotes de su celda. Crocodile, arrugo el entrecejo, al igual que Doflamingo; el tipo era un idiota que no entendió nada─. ¿Por qué no sigues moviendo esas caderas par─…

Pero Rebecca no permitió que el hombre terminara, volteo hecha una furia hacia él y tomo las cadenas de sus esposas, pasando los brazos a través de los barrotes. Lo impulso para el frente con tal fuerza, que el impacto le rompió la nariz al hombre, cuando chocó contra su propia celda.

─Tú eres tan idiota que no comprendes el sarcasmo ¿Verdad basura de mar? ─Por el tono adusto de Rebecca, era claro que no esperaba una respuesta.

Soltó al hombre y lo dejo caer al suelo, ignorando sus lamentos, aparto la mirada, mostrando una expresión de desagrado y decepción en el rostro, de la que Crocodile no pudo apartar la mirada.

─De verdad que sois unos hombres desagradables…‒Del bolsillo de su uniforme, saco un den den mushi bebé, tras aguardar unos pocos segundos, Magellan atendió─. Sí…Hay tres reos que intentaron escapar…No, ya me ocupe de ellos…Tal vez, sería mejor que bajará Magellan-san.

El silencio retomo todo el lugar y Rebecca observo a los tres hombres inconscientes. Entonces Doflamingo, volvió a colocarse sus gafas y regreso la vista hacia Crocodile.

─¿Lo has notado verdad? Ahora no puedes negar que es una persona interesante ‒La risa de Doflamingo fue suave esta vez‒. Vegapunk hizo un gran trabajo, se les da el nombre de _Code Breakers_ …¿Sabías que decidieron que un Almirante debe hacerse responsable de ellos? E inesperadamente es Kizaru, pero tampoco me sorprende ¡Ella es el tesoro de Sengoku! Fuffuffuffu~ Es en estos momentos cuando más agradezco mi posición, o acercase a ella sería difícil, algún día cederá.

‒Es cierto que es especial, sin embargo no logro entender cómo es que fue capaz de despertar todo tu interés…No creo que solo eso haya sido suficiente como para querer involucrarte…‒De no haber sido por las palabras de Doflamingo, Crocodile no habría apartado la mirada de Rebecca.

‒¿Ahora también molestas a los demás prisioneros Donquixote? ─La voz de Rebecca se hizo sentir, y la vio caminando hacia su celda. Crocodile enseguida percibió que antes que el deseo de impartir orden, estaba curiosa por saber con quién conversaba.

Ese fue el primer contacto visual que Crocodile y Rebecca tuvieron, el primero la observo con criterio y la última con cierto desaire.

─Es un placer conocerla… _Bishamonte_ …‒Saludo Crocodile, no resistiendo el impulso de molestarla.

─Vaya, pero si trata del famoso Crocodile, podría decir que igualmente es un placer, pero mentir no se me da.

‒ _Fuffuffu_ ~ Oe, oe, solo estoy conversando con un viejo amigo, nos has dado un gran espectáculo allá.

‒No soy tu amigo maldito pájaro…

Rebecca suspiro cansinamente, dispuesta a alejarse.

‒No tengo por qué oír sus discusiones…

‒ Vendes una imagen que promulga justicia, pero en realidad no eres muy diferente a nosotros Señorita _Kuhahaha_ ~

Rebecca se plantó en su sitio y volteo para verlo por encima del hombro. Crocodile sonrió complacido de saber que respondía a sus provocaciones. Lo hacía porque quería comprender lo que Doflamingo sentía.

‒¿Acaso me estas comparando con ustedes? Somos de una calaña muy diferente…Cada quién tiene su propio concepto de justicia ─Rebecca término por voltear completamente hacia él.

‒No creo que sea así, de ser por ti, seguro hubieses matado a esos tres hombres de allá, y dudo que haya sido solo por justicia, la diversión en tu rostro era clara…Somos de la misma mierda…‒Crocodile expuso sin temor alguno sus ideas, mientras la miraba de manera desafiante.

La melodiosa risa de Rebecca, resonó en cada rincón de su celda y avanzo hasta quedar a solo centímetros de los gruesos y trabéculados barrotes. Entonces Crocodile lo entendió. La forma en que la chica lo observaba, el brillo temerario y cruel en sus ojos. Descubrió entonces que no eran negros como creyó al principio, sino de un peculiar color _gris tormenta_ , y estaba seguro que escondían algo turbio; la confianza en sus palabras y actitud estoica. Era eso, algo difícil de hallar en todos los que alguna vez trataron con ellos, ni siquiera Nico Robin había tenido agallas para enfrentarse tan prepotentemente a él, incluso Boa Hancock a veces solía rehuir de su persona o la de Doflamingo. La personalidad de esta chica era verdaderamente llamativa, capaz de atraer la atención de personas como Donquixote, personas como él.

‒Que ofensivo Señor Crocodile…Sin embargo, aunque digas eso…No soy yo quien esta tras las rejas ahora ‒puso una mano sobre su pecho con gracia, señalándose a sí misma‒. Ni tampoco soy tan idiota como para pensar en algo que podría revocarme la única inmunidad que tengo contra el gobierno ‒Menciono claramente refiriéndose al título perdido del ex-shichibukai─ ¿Lo mismo dices? No me compares con la misma mugre que ustedes.

Crocodile entorno los ojos y arrugo el puente de la nariz, este nuevo sentimiento de curiosidad le resultaba molesto. Sorprendido, observo que mientras Rebecca le había dicho esas últimas palabras, Doflamingo aprovecho la situación y tomo un mechón de cabello de la chica entre sus dedos, acercándolo despacio hacia su nariz, cuando la muchacha se dio cuenta, se apartó de un brinco para lado y lo miro con disgusto e incomodidad. Por la reacción de la muchacha, Crocodile supo que no era la primera que el hombre de vistoso abrigo, hacía aquello.

─¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Donquixote? No juegues conmigo, ya no estoy de humor.

Doflamingo solo se alzó de hombros, sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Volteo una última vez hacia Crocodile y se despidió antes de iniciar su característica marcha de patizambo.

‒Acepte este proyecto porque detesto a los piratas…No…Detesto a los viles… ‒Crocodile dirigió su atención hacia la chica otra vez, e incluso se levantó de su sitio para acercarse a ella esta vez─. Quizás mi concepto de justicia sea poco ortodoxo, pero la manera en la que lo lleve a cabo, no te importa.

‒¿No temes que esa " _justicia_ " termine corrompiéndote?

─¿Y qué sabes tú de corromper? ¿Piensas acaso que solo eso puede ser un detonante? Mi mente no es tan débil.

─ _Kuhahahaha_ ~ Realmente eres interesante Señorita ‒Respondió Crocodile‒. De haber sido en otras circunstancias, te habría aceptado sin dudar en mi organización, incluso como mi compañera. Podríamos haber hecho un gran equipo ¿Qué opinas?

Rebecca observo a Crocodile por el rabillo del ojo. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa expresión molesta que Crocodile encontraba hasta bonita.

‒Espero que esta sea la primera y última vez que lo vea, Crocodile…‒Y sin más se fue.

Crocodile la observo alejarse, sin perderse el vaivén de sus finos cabellos al compás de su andar. Deseo entonces poder hacer lo mismo que Doflamingo hace unos minutos atrás, imaginándose su textura al tacto y tratando de adivinar que fragancia despediría. Arrugo el entrecejo por el rumbo de sus pensamientos y gruño antes de sentarse en su sitio habitual. Esa mujer era una molestia. Sin embargo sonrió para sí mismo y susurro.

─Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar…Rebecca _Kuhahahaha_ ~

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Este es otro fic que hace tiempo tenía guardado y finalmente me animo a subirlo...Verán, como mencione antes en mi otro fic, One Piece es un anime que me encanta al igual que muchos de sus personajes (Tengo cierta debilidad por algunos personajes malos por cierto) Y entre ellos estan mis dos villanos favoritos Crocodile y Doflamingo.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero mencionaros, es que la ridícula imaginación que a veces me asalta, me ha obligado a crear este personaje OC que la presento como la nieta de Sengoku, en un intento de darle sazón a las historias y la verdad es que he creado un extenso perfil de dicha personaje al igual que su historia y tengo muchos relatos que la involucran a ella como a otros personajes del mundo de One Piece, asi que por favor ¡Sean gentiles conmigo! DX**

 **En fin, he usado de referencia a _Bishamonte_ para el apodo de mi personaje, pero en mi otro Fic "Encuentro Inesperado" * _Cof, Cof, PasenALeerlo, Cof, Cof*_ explicaré el porqué de dicho nombre...Y creo que no tengo más nada que aclarar por ahora :) por lo que me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y perdonen si tengo algunas fallas de redacción, aun necesito pulirme.**

 **¡Bye, bye! :D**


End file.
